You Look A Little Tense
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: Prompt: Misty notices that Cordelia is a little tense. She offers to give her a back rub and Misty finds herself getting turned on, with Cordelia not noticing anything amiss. They finally admit their feelings? I wouldn't mind writing a smutty followup if anyone wants? CHAPTER TWO NOW UP BY REQUEST
1. Chapter 1

Misty sat propped up on the bed as Cordelia exited the bathroom after her shower. Misty grinned up at her and the Supreme returned her smile. She sat down in front of her vanity mirror to brush her hair and Misty saw her flinch and grimace as she did so. She furrowed her eyebrows and continued to watch the woman as she went about her nightly routine.

Every time she lifted her arm, she would scrunch her face just slightly but the swamp witch had noticed. She climbed from the bed and moved to stand behind the Supreme and met her eyes in the mirror. She reached around the Supreme and grabbed the hairbrush before gently running it through the woman's hair. Cordelia smiled at her as she watched her in the mirror in thanks.

Misty finished and set the brush down. Cordelia turned slowly in her seat and looked up at Misty, "Thank you," Misty just nodded and looked at the woman for a moment before asking her question.

"Are ya okay?" Cordelia looked at her in confusion, "I mean, it seems like ya hurt your back or somethin'?" Cordelia nodded in understanding.

"I don't know if I pulled something or if I'm just worn out honestly. I probably just need to lie down. I'll be fine in the morning," She stood slowly and grimaced again before turning toward the bed.

"I could rub your back or somethin'?"

"No, you don't have to do that, Misty. I'm okay."

"You're obviously not okay. And I want ta. Especially if it'll help ya feel better," Cordelia turned to look at her and sat down on the edge of the bed as she studied her face.

"I don't know, Mist," Misty just looked at her unmoving and Cordelia sighed, "I guess it couldn't feel any worse than this already does."

"Awesome, okay take your shirt off and lay down," Misty turned away from the woman to grab some lotion from the bathroom and came back in the room to see Cordelia still sat in the same place she'd left her, "What?"

"Why would I need to take my shirt off?" Misty looked at her like she was crazy.

"So I can rub your back?"

"But my shirt?"

"Jeez, Miss Cordelia. We're both women. I've seen it all before," Cordelia blushed lightly.

"Well, I know that, Misty. Fine, turn around," Misty nodded and did as she was told. She heard shuffling, "Okay."

Misty turned and was met with the expanse of Cordelia's toned back. She took a deep breath before climbing onto the bed beside the woman. Misty pumped some of the lotion that she had sat on the night stand into her hand and pressed her hands into the tense muscles of Cordelia's upper back.

The Supreme moaned out at the contact and Misty faltered only slightly before returning to the task at hand. She shifted on the bed and threw a leg over Cordelia to straddle her. She sat back on the woman's hips and felt Cordelia stiffen slightly at the new position. "What are you doing?"

"Gettin' where I can reach ya better," Cordelia just nodded and slowly relaxed again as Misty continued to massage her back. Cordelia let out another moan as Misty found a particularly tense spot and Misty's eyes widened. This was not a good position to be in while Cordelia was moaning like that.

She moved her hands along the back as she worked the knots out and slowly felt Cordelia relax fully into the mattress beneath her. When she was finished, rather than just stopping she continued to just rub her hands and fingertips along the woman beneath her.

She began to feel a little bold and ran her fingers along the sides of Cordelia's rib cage and heard the Supreme hum in approval. Misty grinned and ran her fingers down to the sides of the woman's stomach. She massaged lightly there before chancing her luck and cupping her hands around her sides and running her fingers along Cordelia's toned stomach.

The Supreme felt Misty move away from her back but decided to see where the girl was taking this. She finally shifted and rolled onto her back with an arm thrown across her chest to cover her. She looked up to Misty who was still straddling her and whose hands were still resting on her stomach. Misty bit her lip waiting to hear what the Supreme would say but was surprised when she only stared at her.

The swamp witch began to move her hands again and massaged the toned stomach and hips below her causing Cordelia to moan again. Only this time, the woman caught Misty's look at the sound. Misty stilled when she realized Cordelia had seen her face and looked down at the woman as she bit her lip in anticipation.

"Ya know what? This is crazy!" Cordelia looked up in confusion and watched as Misty covered her face with her hands, "I'm sorry, Miss Cordelia."

"Misty? What are you sorry for?" The swamp witch gestured to Cordelia and the Supreme raised an eyebrow at her. She watched the woman above her take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. Ya were just in pain and I guess I couldn't handle it. I shouldn't have offered but I don't like ta see ya hurt," Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows at her.

"Misty, what are you saying? You're not making any sense," The swamp witch let out a frustrated noise before finally meeting Cordelia's eyes.

"Ugh! I like ya okay? I really really like ya and I knew I shouldn't have offered ta do this but ya were in so much pain and I thought I could help and I think I did right?" Cordelia just nodded wide eyed, "But your body is so perfect and I already liked ya before this and then ya were makin' noises and moanin' and I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken it this far!"

Cordelia sat up slowly trying to keep her arm over her chest to preserve at least some modesty. She gave up when she realized it was kind of hard and let her arm fall to her side. She saw Misty look away as she realized that nothing was no longer covering the Supreme and Cordelia smiled at the action.

The Supreme brought her hand up to grab Misty's chin and pull her face back down to look into her eyes, "Did you say you liked me? You said a lot very quickly and I just want to make sure," Misty looked at her confusedly for a moment before giving a small nod. Cordelia grinned and dropped her hands to grip at Misty's hips that were still straddling her lap, "So? Did all of this turn you on?"

Misty's eyes went wide and she had no clue where Cordelia was going with this. She kept her eyes trained on the Supreme's as she nodded with a blush spreading across her cheeks. Cordelia grinned deviously and gripped the hips under her hands before pulling them down to grind into her. Misty let out a surprised yelp and moan as she stared at Cordelia in disbelief.

"You never gave me the chance to tell you that I like you back," Misty took a moment to process the information before grinning widely.

"Ya like me too?" Cordelia grinned at the girl and nodded earnestly at her, "Miss Cordelia, how long?" Cordelia's face fell slightly and she looked down at her lap where Misty still was, "Tell me, please?" Cordelia nodded.

"Ever since that day in the greenhouse when you brought that plant back by yourself with the incantation for the first time," Misty grinned and leaned in close to Cordelia's face, "How long for you?"

"Since the moment I walked through those doors and saw ya," Cordelia gasped and could feel her breath mingling with Misty's own, "Can I kiss ya now?"


	2. Working Out The Kinks

Cordelia grinned widely and leaned forward to place a passionate kiss to the lips in front of her. She kept her hands firmly on Misty's hips and finally pulled back from the kiss to look into blue eyes. She noticed that Misty was making an extra effort to keep her eyes focused up and away from Cordelia's uncovered chest. The Supreme grinned and nibbled along Misty's jaw.

"You can look at me, Misty," Misty blushed but still didn't look down from Cordelia's eyes.

"Are ya sure? 'Cause I wouldn't wanna make ya uncomfortable or somethin'. Ya can put a shirt on now. I promise I ain't seen nothin'," Cordelia grinned at the woman and grabbed Misty's chin to pull her in for another kiss.

"Misty, I just grinded on you. I think it's safe to say that I wouldn't mind if you looked at me and I definitely wouldn't mind if you touched me," Misty grinned.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Cordelia saw Misty finally let her gaze drop from the woman's face and Cordelia saw her eyes widen slightly. She leaned forward placed kisses along Misty's jaw to her ear, "Touch me," She whispered against the girl's ear before nipping at her lobe. She felt Misty shiver and the girl ran her hands from Cordelia's shoulders down over her breasts. She met Cordelia's eyes as she toyed with her nipples and Cordelia let out a moan in response.

"There it is, the sound that got us here," Cordelia grinned and the gasped as Misty leaned down to bring a nipple into her mouth. She lipped and licked at it before doing the same for the other. She took a page from Cordelia's book and kissed around to the woman's ear before whispering, "I'm gonna fuck ya now," It was Cordelia's turn to shiver as she met crystal blue eyes and just nodded in response.

Misty pushed at Cordelia's shoulder and laid her down while she still straddled her hips. She leaned forward and brought Cordelia into a passionate kiss and pulled away with Cordelia's bottom lip between her teeth and let go with a devious smile. Cordelia grinned and bit her own lip as well. She reached for the hem of Misty's tank top and met her eyes seeing only lust there. She pulled the shirt over her head and leaned up to bite at Misty's nipples causing the girl to gasp out.

Cordelia took Misty's clouded daze as a chance to roll them and the girl squealed at the movement as she ended up on her back with the Supreme on top of her. She grinned up at the woman and reached her arms up and around to slide her hands into Cordelia's hair. She pulled the Supreme's face to her and kissed her roughly and felt Cordelia slide her hands down Misty's body.

Misty gasped into her mouth as Cordelia cupped her through her sleep shorts and opened her eyes to see nearly black eyes looking back at her. The Supreme rubbed her hand roughly against Misty's center through her shorts and Misty let out a low groan as she gripped at Cordelia's hair even harder. Cordelia brought her hand back up but replaced it with her knee.

Misty ground down into the knee and Cordelia groaned at the feeling of the swamp witch against her. "Damn it, Misty. I have to have you. Now," Misty just nodded in agreement and Cordelia wasted no time in pulling Misty's shorts down along with her now soaked panties. She brought her lips back to Misty's and snaked a hand down her body.

Misty gasped as the Supreme made contact with her center and circled her clit. She pulled the Supreme's face back to her and leaned up to bite at her jaw causing Cordelia to hiss in pleasure. She plunged two fingers into wet heat without warning and saw Misty's eyes shut as she arched up off the bed. Cordelia grinned and set a fast pace with her hand and felt Misty begin to move with her movements. Her hips met Cordelia stroke for stroke and Cordelia knew she was getting close.

She pulled her hand from Misty and the girl whimpered and pulled on the Supreme's hair, "I want to taste you," Misty moaned again and Cordelia settled down on her stomach before leaning forward and placing a kiss to Misty's clit.

"Miss Cordelia, if ya don't fuck me now I'm gonna do it myself," Cordelia moaned and nodded before licking at Misty's clit causing the girl to moan out. She nipped lightly at the bundle of nerves and Misty's hips bucked into her face. Cordelia grinned and brought her hand up again to enter Misty with two fingers. "Fuck," Cordelia groaned into Misty at the language that was coming from the normally innocent swamp witch. "Miss Cordelia, I'm so close," Cordelia nodded and sped up her motions.

Misty came hard and moaned out Cordelia's name as her walls clenched around her fingers and her back arched painfully off of the bed. She came down off of her high and looked down at a smirking Cordelia before pulling her up to kiss her lips again. She moaned at the taste of herself and ran a hand down between them to enter Cordelia without warning.

Cordelia moaned breaking the kiss and Misty grinned deviously as she began to pump her fingers into the girl. She watched the Supreme as she began to move her hips with the movements and rode Misty's hand. Misty smirked and removed her hand causing the Supreme to groan at the loss of contact and looking down at her.

Misty grinned and reached to grab Cordelia's hips and pulled her towards her face. Cordelia looked at her questioningly. "Get up here and ride my face, Cordelia," Cordelia moaned at the words and shifted on her knees to straddle Misty's face. She looked down as Misty grinned up at her and wasted no time in leaning up to lick at Cordelia's wet heat and the woman ground down on her face. She nipped at the woman's clit and felt Cordelia buck her hips against her face.

Cordelia could feel herself getting close and moved her hips against Misty's mouth. Misty sucked hard at her clit and Cordelia's orgasm took her by surprise. She stilled and felt Misty continue to lick at nip at her center as she rode out her high. She finally came back down and rolled off of Misty to lie next to her. She panted and finally looked at the swamp witch.

"Damn, I should hurt my back more often."


End file.
